The diary of Uzumaki Kushina
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Diary, isi hati-nya Kushina! Dari ketika ia meninggalkan Uzushiogakure sampai ia kehilangan semuanya! R
1. Chapter 1: First

**The Diary Of Uzumaki Kushina**

**_イチャイチャパラダイ_****_ス_********_:_****icha2 paradise**

*Kata-kata 'dattebane' ditulis bedasarkan isi hati Kushina pada saat menulis

**Chapter 1: First**

Hai, Diary! ini pertama kalinya aku menulis diary, 'ttebane!

Eh, ehem. Ok, jangan dipikirkan, 'ttebane! Hari ini aku akan pergi dari Uzushio ke Konoha bersama okaa-san. Nama okaa-san adalah Uzumaki Kizahara. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Too-san meninggal ketika aku baru berumur 3 tahun. Aku juga tak ingat kenapa, 'kan aku masih kecil. Sebenarnya aku tak mau meninggalkan Uzushio. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi okaa-san bilang '**_Kami akan bertemu_** **_Uzumaki Mito-Sama, yang ada di Konoha, karena ia adalah istri Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Dan Konoha, lebih tepatnya Klan Senju adalah saudara Klan Uzumaki ,yaitu kita, jadi tak ada salahnya mengunjungi saudara dan tinggal bersama mereka_**'.

Aku sangat senang mendengar bahwa masih ada Uzumaki yang hidup selain aku dan okaa-san. Tapi begitu mendengar bahwa Mito-Sama sudah berumur 105 tahun, kesenanganku hilang begitu saja. Tentu, kata okaa-san, dia adalah '**_Grandaunt_**'(kata okaa-san) ku yang sedarah-tidak, semua Uzumaki itu sedarah-maksudku sehubungan. Aku tahu, dia tak lama lagi akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Klan Uzumaki terkenal dengan kekuatan /energy hidup yang luar biasa, dan kemampuan Fuuinjutsu yang mengerikan, Walau caranya agak kasar. Karena itu, Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri menyerang Uzushio karena takut akan kemampuan Fuuinjutsu kami. Mereka tak tahu bahwa masih ada Uzumaki yang masih hidup di Uzushio, meskipun mungkin ada yang bertahan hidup dan berpencar ke banyak tempat yang aku tak tahu apa itu…hehe, sebagai perempuan berumur 8 tahun, aku cukup cerdas…yah, meskipun yang di atas tadi sebagian cerita okaa-san tentang Uzushio, rumahku.

Nah, cukup sampai disini, sampai bertemu lagi di Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina, 'dattebane!

PS: Diary, dibawah ini adalah profile tentangku!

Nama: Uzumaki Kushina

Umur: 8 tahun

Tanggal/Lahir: Shichigatsu, Tokka

Makanan kesukaan: Shou Ramen (Salt Ramen)

Yang tidak disukai: Minuman yang rasanya pahit kayak kopi, dan makanan yang tak ada rasanya

Hobby: **_Prank, Eating and Gardening_**

Kesukaan: Menulis dan membaca diary

Tidak suka: hal-hal yang terlalu **_Girlish!_**

Suki no Hito ha...?: Ennnnn …?

Isi hati Kushina!

Tonegawa Rie-


	2. Chapter 2: Second

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter two**

**Chapter 2: Second**

Hai, Diary, bertemu lagi denganku, Uzumaki Kushina.

Mungkin, begitu kalian membaca ini kalian sadar kenapa aku tak bersemangat? Karena alasan aku di bawa ke Konoha, ternyata aku akan dijadikan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi kedua, menggantikan Uzumaki Mito-Sama. Ya, ternyata Mito-Sama adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi kesatu, untuk melindungi Konoha, dan Konoha 'pun menjadi pemilik Kyuubi. Aku syok. Menangis di kamar (Sandaime-sama membeli rumah Khusus untuk aku dan okaa-san) seharian. Bagaimana kalau saat penyegelan, kesadaranku terpengaruh? Apa yang terjadi jika aku tak mampu mengatasi kebenciannya? Bagaimana kalau aku di benci karena aku Jinchuuriki? Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang mau berteman denganku? Bagaimana dengan masa depanku, dengan aku yang Jinchuuriki? Banyak sekali pertanyaan berada di kepalaku saat itu.

Tetapi ketika aku dipanggil Mito-sama (sehari sebelum penyegelan, karena ketika penyegelan berakhir Mito-sama akan meninggal) dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya boleh didengar olehku. Dia bilang '**_aku dan kamu dibawa ke sini untuk menjadi wadah Kyuubi. Pasti ketika mendengarnya, kamu kaget, sedih, dan sakit. Kau boleh mengatakan hal_** **_yang sebenarnya' _**Kata Mito-sama, dan aku menjawab '**_Hai_**' dan Mito-sama melanjutkan,**_ 'Dengar, ya, memang, kita adalah wadah Kyuubi. Tetapi, walaupun Jinchuuriki, kita bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Pertama, isi kehidupan kita dengan cinta...dengan itu kita bisa menghindar dan mengatasi kebencian Kyuubi dan hidup bahagia_**' kata Mito-sama. Begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu aku langsung teringat okaa-san. Dan mungkin dalam beberapa waktu, di konoha, mungkin aku bisa mendapat '**_cinta_**' dari seseorang selain okaa-san.

Oh, ya, aku sudah tak sedih lagi menjadi Jinchuuriki. Mulai besok, aku akan masuk Akademi. Kata Sandaime-sama aku akan langsung ke kelas 3, di Akademi memiliki 6 kelas. Karena aku sudah bisa mengolah Chakra, dan teori-teori jutsu, jutsu rendah, misal Henge no Jutsu, yang dipelajari pada tahun ketiga. Mungkin aku lebih muda setahun,tapi tak apa, mungkin ada yang lebih muda dan seumuran denganku, 'kan? Salam kenal, 'ttebane! Ne?

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Meratapi kesedihan dan meratapi beban…itu tidak baik, kan? Fight, 'dattebane!


	3. Chapter 3: Third

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina**

**Chapter 3: Third**

Diary, hari ini aku kesal, 'dattebane...Kesal? Ya, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk akademi, tapi aku dipanggil **_tomato! _**Dan ketika aku bilang ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama, ada **_girly-boy _**yang katanya ingin menjadi hokage yang dihormati di konoha. Langsung saja aku berpikir,**_ 'mana mungkin girly-boy seperti dia_** **_menjadi Hokage_**!**_' _**Oh, ya, namanya adalah Namikaze Minato.

Yah, ketika waktu istirahat, aku disamperin sama segerombolan anak laki-laki dan, mereka langsung mengejek-ngejekku '**_Tomato matsuri da! Ayo rayakan!' _**kata laki-laki yang mengejekku sambil menarik-narik rambut merahku, sebelum itu aku sadar aku DIPERHATIKAN (?) oleh Minato-girly, dan mukaku langsung panas! Ada apa, ya?

Dan, para laki-laki yang mengejekku langsung kuhajar seperti tomat busuk! Haha! Rasakan! Dan kurasakan Minato (Huaaa, salah nulis, 'ttebane! Nggak ada penghapus, 'ttebane!) tertawa, aku langsung bilang,**_ 'Nani ga waratenoyo!' _**dan si Flaky-chan langsung diam dan tak menoleh kearahku lagi! Huff, apa yang dia tertawakan? Apa anak perempuan menghajar laki-laki yang mengejeknya itu lucu? Mungkin. Baginya.

Dan, di akademi ini, belum satupun mau menjadi temanku, atau aku yang tak mengajak mereka berteman? Memangnya salah apa aku, di hari pertama di akademi ini? Mungkin tak ada yang bisa menjawab, ya! Aku 'kan mau menjadi Hokage! Tentu, harusnya aku menjadi Ninja terlebih dahulu! Aku tak boleh menyerah, 'dattebane!

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Flaky-Chan suka menatapku diam-diam! **_Nande_**, ada apa dengan DIA, ttebane!


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth

**Author: Tonegawa Rie**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

**Chapter 4: Fourth**

Hai! Sudah LAMA sekali aku tak menulis, 'dattebane! Dan, jangan salahkan aku. Aku 'kan sibuk menghajar laki-laki-sialan-yang-tidak-pernah-belajar itu di akademi. Mereka sangaat lemah…(?). Rasanya aku semakin bosan jika aku harus berada di akademi dari pagi sampai sore. Uh, seperti uji kesabaran, begitu kata okaa-san.

Eh, 'kan aku sudah cerita tentang aku masuk akademi, 'kan? Hah…aku sekarang sudah di kelas 4…dan penderitaan ini akan berakhir setahun lagi, karena aku akan loncat ke kelas 6! Padahal umurku 'kan masih 9 tahun kurang, dan ketika aku lulus aku berumur 10 tahun lebih! Hehe, lumayan hebat…Tapi tak sehebat si Flaky-chan itu! Hei, dia sudah ada di kelas 6 sekarang! Dan sebulan lagi dia pasti lulus bersama orang-orang jenius seumurannya itu, seperti si Uchiha Mikoto yang…suka Brooding di mejanya saat istirahat pada saat dia masih kelas 3, sekelas denganku? Kata si Fugaku-teme Mikoto itu Kasarnya minta ampun, sampai dia minta ampun di depan kelas karena katanya dia bikin Mikoto kesal dan lumayan (Baca: Sangat) dihajar saat pulang dari akademi menuju distrik Uchiha…Aku mengetahuinya karena kebetulan saja aku lagi bikin **_prank_** ke Klan Uchiha dan melihat Mikoto menghajar Fugaku-teme sampai tak bisa berkutik. Fugaku-teme itu 2 tahun di atasku. Dia berumur 11 tahun, sedangkan aku berumur 9 tahun, dan si Mikoto berumur sama denganku dan si Minato…dia setengah tahun lebih muda dariku! Dan…sejak kapan aku memanggil Flaky-chan Minato?! Mmm…tak usah dipikirkan…Jadi cukup disini! Sampai bertemu lagi pada saat aku keluar dari neraka yang bernama akademi, 'ttebane!

Uzumaki Kushina.

**PS**: **_Prank _**yang kumaksud, adalah, mewarnai / men-cat semua simbol '**_Uchiha_**' yang ada di setiap tembok distrik Uchiha. Oh, ya warna yang tadinya merah dan putih, menjadi orange dan kuning. Hehe…Entah kenapa aku suka warna tersebut…dan kutambahkan dengan kunai dengan kertas berwarna pink (?) yang bertuliskan '**_Bakayaro-teme-ero Uchiha 'Eli-to' _**' Haha! Menyenangkan juga, melihat wajah-wajah biasa para **_'Cool' _**Uchiha berubah menjadi **_Speechless!_**

**Tonegawa Rie-**


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto...

**Chapter 5: Fifth**

Yaaai! Aku sudah menjadi Genin, 'ttebane! Terimakasih, diary, sudah menungguku untuk menulis ini! Haha…aku terlalu bersemangat, ya? Besok adalah hari dimana para Genin yang baru keluar dari akademi mendapat Team sendiri. Uh, semoga Kami-sama berpihak padaku untuk TIDAK menempatkan aku bersama para **_Stoic_** Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang keluar bersamaan dari akademi denganku adalah Hyuuga Hiashi dan kembarannya Hizashi, serta Hyuuga Hitomi…tapi kalau Hitomi aku tak keberatan, karena dia itu sangat lembut, Keterbalikannya para **_Stoic _**Hyuuga, Tetapi karena satu **_Man Team_**adalah 2 laki-laki, 1 perempuan Genin dan satu orang Jounin. Jadi, aku harus bisa bertahan dikelilingi laki-laki.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Flaky-chan, Fugaku-teme, dan Mikoto…Yah, mereka sudah pergi dengan tenang ke alam yang bernama Misi sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan mereka bertiga se-Team! Apalagi Jounin mereka adalah salah satu dari **_Densetsu No Sannin_** yang terkenal akan…**_pervertness_**-nya (apa ini?). Namanya Jiraiya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Guru Jounin-ku itu hebat, tapi tidak Mesum. Bisa-bisa, bukannya latihan, malah mengintip pemandian wanita setiap waktu, 'ttebane! Yah, semoga! Semogaaaa, 'dattebaneee!

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Ada warung Ramen yang baru buka! Begitu kata Hitomi. Diary tahu 'kan, kalau aku suka Shou Ramen. Happy, 'dattebane!


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter six **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Chapter 6: Sixth**

Hai! Akhirnya aku bebas dari para laki-laki yang mengataiku **_tomato_** itu, 'dattebane! Loh? Kenapa aku jadi emosian, begini? Eh, aku juga tidak tahu. Hehe, aku memang aneh.

Sudah tahu, 'kan, kalau aku sudah keluar dari neraka yang bernama akademi dan sudah menjadi Genin, 'ttebane? Dan juga akan mendapatkan Team, sampai aku dan teman-teman se-Teamku menjadi Chuunin. Dan…coba tebak siapa yang menjadi teman se-Teamku..? Ugh..! Aku dapat si Hyuuga-Baka! Eh, tapi entah kenapa aku dapat Hitomi juga…Yah, mungkin doa-ku AGAK di kabulkan. Oh, Teamku terdiri dari, Hyuuga Hiashi-baka, Hyuuga Hitomi, Uzumaki Kushina (Aku!) dan Jounin yang bernama…Hatake Sakumo..? Dia agak terkenal dengan nama **Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. **Yah, dia punya nama…hehe…dan juga TIDAK, maksudku, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK mesum.

Hari ini aku melewati Tempat Pemandian Konoha. Eh, aku lihat, tuh, si Jiraiya…dan member team-nya. Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, dan Namikaze Minato. Team paling beruntung dan di waktu yang sama, sangat tak, tidak beruntung. Mereka bukannya berlatih, malah menemani Jiraiya—maksudku, Ero-Sensei mengintip pemandian wanita! WANITA! Uhh…Yah, kulihat Mikoto sedang mencoba (Baca: Asyik) menghajar si Ero itu dan si Flaky-Chan sedang tenang, tapi aku bertaruh, didalam hatinya dia sedang mengumpat si Ero itu. Fugaku…wajah **_Stoic_**? **_Cool_**? **_Expressionless_**? Silakan pilih salah satu!

Uzumaki Kushina.

**Umur**: 10 tahun lebih 4 bulan.

**Chakra** **Element**: Kesatu, api (APA! Aku sama dengan para Baka-Ero Uchiha itu! Kami-sama..), Kedua air (Nah, thank's Kami! Dengan ini aku bisa mematikan api para Baka-Ero Uchiha itu!), Kata Sakumo-Sensei aku lumayan hebat. Biasanya para **_Fresh_** Genin yang baru keluar dari akademi dan seumurku Cuma dapat 1 Element atau tidak ada sama sekali.

**Jurus**: Kage Bunshin (Hadiah dari Sandaime-Sama atas kelulusanku!), Kawarimi, Henge, Bunshin (Lumayan susah, karena Chakra-ku kuat dan banyak), Shuriken: Kage Bunshin dan Kunai: Kage Bunshin ( Dua2nya sama, Cuma beda bentuk (?) ), Katon: Endan dan Katon: Karyuu Endan (Dari Sandaime-Sama juga, begitu tahu Element-ku), Katon: Gokakyu (Jurus para Baka-Ero Uchiha!), Katon: Hosenka, Katon: Ryuuka dan Goryuuka (Masih di latih), Suiton: Mizurappa (Dari Sakumo-Sensei yang kebetulan punya Element yang sama), Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Suiryuudan (40 segel!Huaaa~pusing!), Suiton: Daibakufu, Suiton: Teppodama, Fuuton: Reppusho (Aku mencoba tapi ternyata bisa! Padahal Cuma iseng lihat di Gulungan Element Angin! Mungkin ini jurus dari Klan Uzumaki? Soalnya, Okaa-san juga bisa walau Element-nya tanah dan petir).

**P.S.** Sekarang aku adalah Kunoichi dan Ninja yang aktif…dengan adanya konflik antara Konoha dan Iwa (Aku tidak suka Iwa! Kumo dan Kiri juga!), semua Shinobi pun dikerahkan…jadinya mungkin aku tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk beberapa lama untuk menulis. Gomen, diary!


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter seven **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Chapter 7: Seventh**

Emmm...Sudah hampir 1 tahun, ya? Wah, lama!

Begini…Aku diberi istirahat dari misi karena aku habis di tangkap sama para Kumo-teme gara-gara si **_Furball _**yang di sangkar didalam tubuhku! **_Screw The Furball_**! Ehem. **_Back to the story_**.

**_Well_**, tentang para Kumo-teme yang menangkapku… -_-"

HA! Minato menendang bokong mereka! 2 Chuunin dan 1 Jounin! Dan Minato masih Genin! Enn…Minato..? Ehehe…aku sekarang memanggilnya itu…selama ini aku memanggilnya Flaky-chan atau Girly-flake. Aku yang selalu meremehkannya…akhirnya melihat jati dirinya…dirinya yang sebenarnya…kenapa selama ini aku tidak melihatnya?

Ehem. A-aku akui kalau aku 'agak suka dengannya. AGAK! Mengerti!? Nnnn…dia itu adalah '**_Prodigy_**' yang jenius…Wa-watashi, MINATO DAISUKI, 'DATTEBANE! Ehehe, nggak nyambung...

Jaa ne!

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Diary! Ini adalah Hi-Mi-Tsu! Jangan memperlihatkan ini pada Minato! Juga orang selain Minato! Ingat itu, ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Eighth

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter eight **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he's belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Chapter 8: Eighth**

Da-DATTEBANE! Dai Sanji Ninkai Taisen! Perang besar dunia ninja ketiga!

Sandaime-Sama mengumumkannya kemarin! Yang lebih buruknya…Uzushiogakure dan Uzu no Kuni jatuh oleh Kumo, Kiri, dan Iwa dan Kusa..! Kenapa, Kami-Sama? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami nasib seperti ini? Padahal baru saja aku merasakan yang namanya senang dan bahagia! Aduh...ngelantur...

Hah...mungkin ini adalah '**_Fate_**' atau '**_Destiny_**' yang sering dibicarakan oleh para Hyuuga? (Tentu, kecuali Hitomi! Mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengan stuck-up person?!) **_Whatever it means_**...

Aku tak malu dengan klan-ku. Mereka sudah berjuang untuk melindungi rumah kami, Uzushiogakure! Aku akan meneruskan perjuangan Klan-ku! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH!

Perjuangan Klan Uzumaki tak akan sia-sia!

Huuu...sudah lepas unek-unekku...jadi lega!

Arigatou, Diary! Jaa, ne!

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Minato sering sekali menjengukku sejak berita tentang Uzushiogakure yang runtuh...walau begitu nggak apa, 'sih... *Dia perhatian banget sama aku!


	9. Chapter 9: Nineth

**Chapter 9: Ninth**

Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane! 10 Juli! THIS IS MY BIRTH DAY!

Hallo! Umurku sudah 13 saat ini! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis di dirimu, diary!

Setelah me-reka ulang diary ini, akhirnya aku mengerti...**_I AM SO CHILDISH IN THIS DIARY! _**Minato tak sengaja membaca ini dan memberi komentarnya sendiri. Katanya...;

"Kau polos sekali Kushina..."

Cukup. Aku tak suka dibilang POLOS! Dan kuhajar habis-habisan si Minato yang agak malang itu (HEI! Sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang suka prihatinan!?) dan Minato akhirnya meminta maaf dan mentraktirku ke Ichiraku Ramen, 'deh! Aku makan 20 porsi besar Ramen asin yang enak dan lezat sekali itu! Minato Cuma makan 7 porsi. Katanya dia juga suka sama Ramen sejak kecil, tapi nggak pernah bisa makan sebanyak aku. Kalau perutnya kosong, dia hanya sanggup makan 12 porsi. Hebat juga, walau aku tetap yang terhebat dan selalu pertama.

Perang besar ninja ketiga memang memakan banyak korban. Aku kesal sekali! Gara-gara si **_furball_** aku tidak bisa mengambil misi yang mengambil resiko yang tinggi seperti Minato, Mikoto, dan Hitomi! Oh, ya Mikoto sekarang mulai berteman denganku, 'lho! SEORANG UCHIHA MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN SEORANG UZUMAKI, SAUDARA DEKAT KLAN SENJU!? INI ADALAH HISTORI YANG PATUT HASHIRAMA-SAMA DAN MITO-SAMA SAKSIKAN! Tentu, Uchiha Madara juga...kalau mereka masih hidup!

Fugaku-teme (gakko-gakko) masih miring sampai sekarang. Beneran, 'deh, gimana caranya dia itu manusia kalau yang ia selalu katakan adalah...HN!? Kata Mikoto: "Jangan pikirkan orang anak buntut ayam itu, kau hanya akan kesal sendiri. Walau aku juga seorang Uchiha aku bahkan tak bisa menanganinya dengan benar sebagai calon tunangan kerabat keluarga ayam dan bebek." Terimakasih Mikoto! Kau membuat inspirasi besar bagi seluruh Uchiha-**_haters_** bahwa calon penerus klan Uchiha adalah seorang anak buntut ayam dan kerabat keluarga ayam dan bebek!

Oh, ya si Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Hitomi sudah Chuunin sekarang! Tentu aku juga, dong!

Tunggu...sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu untuk diceritakan...Oh, ya! Anggota tim membosankan-ku yang terdiri dari: 1. Hyuuga Hiashi, 2. Hyuuga Hizashi, 3. Uzumaki Kushina (satu-satunya yang hebat di tim ini adalah...aku~!), 4. Hyuuga Hitomi, dan si payah Hatake Sakumo. Si Hizashi suka ngintilin Hiashi, jadinya se-tim, 'deh...

Hiashi mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu menanyakan tentang Hitomi mulu! Bikin kesel 'tuh orang! Hizashi agak baikan dari status **_'Bunke'_**-nya, dan menyalahkan aku yang selalu menasehatinya sangat lain dengan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga yang terkenal suka sama nasib: **_Destiny/fate_**.

Sakumo-sensei lagi kegirangan kayak orang gila karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Istrinya sedang 9 bulan hamil, jadinya seanggota tim Sakumo bubar jalan menuju rumah dan kasur empuk yang nyaman untuk dinikmati selama kurang lebih tiga minggu.

Kalau Hitomi...ceria dan pemalu seperti biasa!

Capeeeek! Udah, ya

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Si Minato lagi kalang kabut kayak anak bayi di tengah kabut malam karena kuguyur seragam Chuunin berharganya yang baru di terimanya dengan air selokan dengan sedikit campuran bahan yang sangat menarik untuk didengar...

PS1: Aduh, aku tambah **_childish_**, ya...


	10. Chapter 10: Tenth

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter ten **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku! **

**Chapter 10: Tenth**

...HELLO, MINNA! UZUMAKI KUSHINA DESU! Hehe, aku berusaha dramatis, nih...

Hari ini adalah 10 Juli, ulang tahunku! UlTah yang ke...15! Dan ini yang paling special dan so sweet dari UlTah yang sebelumnya! Karena Minato menanyakan kalau aku mau tidak jadi pacarnya...dan kujawab iya! *aku sangat senang sekaligus malu, dattebane!

Maaf, ya, kalau aku bicara-nya tentang ultah aja akhir-akhir ini! Diary ini juga baru di pegang setelah 2 tahun lamanya! Banyak debu dan lain-lain di buku ini sampai-sampai aku bersin aja selama menulis ini. Yah begitulah...! Ada banyak misi yang harus kulakukan selama perang berlangsung, dan aku sangaat sibuk sampai tidak kepikiran untuk mengisimu, diary! I'm so sorry 'ttebane!

Minato sekarang sedikit **_gloomy_**. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Jiraiya-ero-sensei malah bilang kalau Minato lagi dalam dilema. Apa sih maksudnya, kakek tua!? Dilema apaan, pasti ada sesuatu nih... *Tampang orang curiga...

Hei, aku ada berita bagus, nih.

Ternyata, aku mempunyai jurus original sendiri, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh diriku seorang. Namanya **_Kusari chakra_**, dan jurus tersebut sangaaaaat aku suka, '**_dattebane_**!

Tapi aku menyukainya karena bakatku ada di jurus itu. Memang, sih, bakatku banyak sekali di jurus itu...sampai-sampai di jurus lain pun aku kewalahan karena bakatku yang sedikit di jurus-jurus lain! Kenapa semuanya tidak seimbang saja seperti Minato?! Kalau begitu, kan, jadi lebih mudah! Yah, orang kan lain-lain...aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku sendiri seperti Minato yang jenius itu.

Yang masih aku anehin adalah, kenapa si Minato jadi **_gloomy_**, padahal baru kemarin dia menanyakan apakah aku mau jadi pacarnya! Dan aku juga sudah menjawab iya! Ada apa, Minato? Dia sendiri juga tidak mau memberitahuku! Padahal aku cemas sekali...

Udah, ya...aku capek. Nanti lagi bisa, kan?

Uzumaki Kushina.

PS: Umurku sudah 15 tahun...itu tandanya aku sudah beranjak dewasa...apa aku harus memberhentikan semua onar yang aku buat, ya? Tapi rasanya bukan aku, ya, kalau aku berhenti berbuat onar...Okaa-san juga bilang teruskan saja onar/prank-nya...oke, aku tidak akan berhenti! Selamanya kalau bisa!^_^v!


	11. Chapter 11: Eleventh

**The diary of Uzumaki Kushina chapter eleventh **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya! **

**Chapter 11: Eleventh **

Halo, disini Namikaze Minato. Aku iseng mengisi ini di diary Kushina-san sebagai pembalasan **_prank_** yang dibuat oleh pacarku itu.

Kalau tidak ingat **_prank_** yang mana, silahkan baca kembali diary ini. **_Prank_** yang membuat jaket Chuunin baruku menjadi warna pelangi dan bau air comberan. Diary milik Kushina-san, kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya jaket Chuunin itu! Gara-gara **_prank_** itu, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku untuk tampil sebagai layaknya seorang Chuunin yang keren-keren! Sebenarnya aku masih bisa memakai jaket itu, tapi warna pelanginya susah dihilangkan...dan bau comberannya juga butuh beberapa cologne untuk membuatnya wangi lagi! Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli cologne, karena aku harus membeli keperluan pribadi untuk bulan ini! Sungguh kesialan yang menimpaku tanpa diminta. Dan inilah horor dari seorang Uzumaki Kushina. Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu berpikir kenapa bisa kita jadian, sambil menatap langit seolah mencari jawaban yang jelas tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

Tapi karena aku tidak mau mendapat amarahnya Kushina-san, aku akan bilang alasan kenapa aku jadian dengan Kushina-san. Aku jadian dengan Kushina-san karena aku menyukainya sejak pandanganku menemui sosoknya, sejak melihatnya yang tegar, dan pantang menyerah dalam segala hal, serta ketika aku melihat rambut merahnya yang indah itu. Itulah kenapa kita jadian. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan alasan Kushina-san menerima 'tembakan'ku. Kenapa dia bisa menerima, apa mungkin Kushina-san menyukaiku?

Aku tidak akan mengatakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada Kushina-san. Cinta adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa digunakan sembarangan, dan mungkin aku akan mengatakan itu kalau hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik dan aku lebih tertarik dengan Kushina-san. Saat ini kita mencoba-coba jadian...kita masih tidak tahu apakah kita cocok apa tidak. Kata Jiraiya-sensei sih, aku dan Kushina-san cocok...apakah itu benar? Apakah sensei hanya mengatakan itu untuk menghiburku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti adalah...aku sama sekali tidak tahu menangani wanita. Fugaku-san bilang kalau aku ini terlalu polos. Bukankah yang polos itu Kushina-san? Mikoto-san juga bilang kalau aku harus lebih sigap dan percaya diri dalam hubungan spesial antara aku dan Kushina-san. Tapi...aku bahkan tidak tahu harus apa! Aku masih belum paham semua sifat dan kelakuan seorang Uzumaki Kushina!

Kushina-san itu **_unpredictable_**. Hah...itulah kenapa aku sedikit **_gloomy_** akhir-akhir ini, aku terlalu mencemaskan hubungan antara aku dan Kushina-san. Aku ingin hubungan kita terus berjalan lurus. **_Ne_**, Kushina-san, ketika kau membaca ini, apa menurutmu? Apa kita ini cocok satu sama lain? Aku merasa begitu...tapi aku butuh pendapatmu juga, Kushina-san.

Berhenti sampai disini. Aku tahu aku akan kena amarah-mu setelah kau tahu aku mencuri buku diary-mu diam-diam hanya untuk menumpang nulis di buku ini.

Salam hangat untuk malam yang dingin ini,

Namikaze Minato.

P. S. Kushina-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu hanya dengan panggilan 'Kushina'? Aku takut kalau Kushina-san tidak mau aku panggil begitu. Karena kata Kushina-san, yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kushina', hanyalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, seperti Kushina no Okaasan (ibunya Kushina), Mikoto-san dan Uzumaki Mito-sama, juga keluarganya. Apa...kita sudah dekat akhir-akhir ini? Sandaime saja kadang memanggilmu Kushina. Padahal Kushina-san hanya ngobrol dengan dia kalau dipanggil karena misi atau Kushina-san nya sendiri ingin misi. Semoga...Kushina-san mengabulkan permintaanku.

P. S. 2. Maaf numpang nulis, buku diary-ku hilang entah kemana...sepertinya Inoichi-kun atau Mikoto-san yang mengambil. Mereka sama-sama terlalu 'santai' dalam mencampuri privasi orang. Mereka bahkan pernah bekerja sama untuk mengambil (baca: mencuri) catatan 'pencarian' Jiraiya-sensei yang Jiraiya-sensei kumpulkan untuk membuat suatu novel yang isinya erotic.

**A/N**: Aku tidak tahu apa banyak orang yang tahu tentang Minato yang sangat sopan santun dalam hal berbicara. Dia menggunakan 'watashi' untuk diri sendiri (dengan sedikit 'boku') ketika bersama orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya (baca dan tonton Kakashi gaiden), tapi ketika bersama Obito, Kakashi, dan Rin, Minato menggunakan 'boku' dan 'ore' tapi kadang juga 'watashi'. Minato juga memanggil Orochimaru dengan 'Orochimaru-san', padahal tahu bahwa Orochimaru itu adalah kriminal. Dengan kata lain, Minato itu sangat sopan, kebalikannya dari Kushina dan Naruto. Karena itulah Minato dipasangkan dengan Kushina sama Kishimoto-sensei, mereka itu sama-sama melengkapi.

Makanya aku buat Minato sesopan mungkin di chapter ini. Dan maaf kalau ini bukan tentang isi hati Kushina...chapter ini hanyalah bonus. Di chapter selanjutnya balik lagi kok ke isi hati Kushina. Jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan chapter ini.

Dan sebagai permohonan maaf, chapter ini juga author buat sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya.


End file.
